1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile communication systems and more particularly to a system and method for detecting transmission errors in a mobile communications system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to transmit images in a mobile communications system, mobile terminals perform bi-directional communications based on a circuit network. The circuit network is a transmission method of a concept corresponding to a packet network. Once the transmission path is set, the circuit network allows a calling/called terminal to use the set path exclusively. In view of characteristics of the circuit network, there should be data transmitted at every time at the transmission line. And, as soon as data is put on the transmission line, the data is transmitted as is to a receiving side.
FIG. 1 is a drawing showing a related-art mobile image data transmission system. In this system, when a mobile image data transmission is performed between a calling terminal and a called terminal, the mobile image data of the calling terminal passes through a radio section of an originating side and a radio section of a destination side. At this time, if an error occurs in the transmission data in the radio section of the originating side, the destination terminal should be informed the corresponding error information.
However, in the related-art system, once the data is transmitted from the originating terminal, it is transmitted to the receiving terminal even though the data contains an error. That is, when an error occurs in the radio section of the originating side, there is no way to inform an image application such as a video decoder (or a video codec) of the receiving side of the error occurrence.